dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mojo Jojo vs Zim
Mojo Jojo vs Zim is a What-If DBX by Pure King of Rage. Description Powerpuff Girls vs Invader Zim: Two hillarious villains that seek to conquer the earth duke it out. Intro Welcome to DBX! NO RULES! NO RESEARCH! JUST BLOODSHED! Fight (Location: Townsvile USA-Mojo's Lair) "At last my ultimate plan has been complete! With this solar destructo-ray, I shall finally destroy the powerpuff girls and conquer the Earth!" shouted Mojo as he then does an Evil laugh. Suddenly Mojo's laugh was cut short by something crashing into his yard. "What is all that racket?! I trying to do an Evil laugh here!" shouted Mojo Jojo. Mojo exits his lair and appoarches the object that had crashed into his yard. It was an alien spaceship with an symbol on it. "An alien spaceship? This is perfect! With this Alien technology, I can use it to upgrade my technology and I'll finally be able to take over the planet and rule with an iron fist!" shouted Mojo as he does another Evil laugh. Suddenly Mojo's laugh was cut short again by something exiting the ship. It was a person with green skin, black hair, and a metal pack on his back. This figure was none other than Zim. "That was surprisingly not one of Zim's better landings, but I'll make this one count." said Zim. "You!" shouted Mojo. Zim turns around and sees a green chimp with a dome on it's head glaring at him. "You're the Alien, who crashed into my front lawn!" shouted Mojo. "What?! Don't be silly I'm not an alien, I'm clearly a Human with a serious skin condition" explained Zim. "Don't toy with Mojo, you extraterrestrial scum! You're clearly here to conquer the planet! Well you're not going to take away my goal without a fight!" shouted Mojo as he pulls out a laser cannon. "For the last time! Zim is not an.... (Zim's Disguise falls off). "Ha! Alien! I was right!" shouted Mojo. "Oh no you seen too much!" shouted Zim as he then activates his PAK's legs. HERE WE GO! Zim fires a laser from his PAK legs, but Mojo dodges them and fires a laser from his cannon. Zim uses his legs to dodge the laser and presses a button on his communicator. ' "Computer send in the Zim-Bot!" shouted Zim. "Coming right up." said Zim's Computer. Suddenly a metal object came falling from the sky and latches It self onto Zim, forming battle armor. "What trickery is this?!" asked Mojo Jojo. "As the Humans always say... Game On!" shouted Zim. Mojo fires several more lasers towards Zim, but Zim's Battle armor forms a force field around him, tanking his attacks. "What?!" shouted Mojo. Zim charges an Electric blast and fires it towards Mojo, sending him all the way into his volcanic lair. "Victory for Zim!" shouted Zim as he raises his arms up. Suddenly Mojo Jojo emerges from his lair in his hovercraft. "Muh Ha ha ha ha ha! Catch me if you can!" shouted Mojo Jojo as he speed off towards the opposite direction. "Oh no you don't!" shouted Zim as he gets into his voot crusier, activates it, and chases after Mojo. Meanwhile in the air Mojo Jojo was constantly laughing to himself, but stops when felt something hit him. Mojo turns around and sees Zim in his spaceship, rushing towards him. "No escapes from Zim!" shouted Zim as he then fires several laser towards mojo's craft. Mojo dodges the lasers and fires some of his own. The two ended up locked in a battle of laser tag until they ended up firing their lasers at the same time forming a beam struggle. The struggle was so intense that it form an explosion, that send the two flying in opposite directions. Zim crash lands in a forest outside of townsvile, damaging his voot crusier in the proccess. Zim slowly crawls out of his ship and suddenly hear large foot steps appoarching. Zim turns around and sees Mojo Jojo in his mech suit coming towards him. "Prepare for Round 2! You alien scum!" shouted Mojo Jojo. Zim glares at him and presses a button on his arm, and calls in his Megadoomer. Zim gets in the mech suit and get ready to battle. Zim and Mojo Jojo rush towards each other and exchanges blow and shoot lasers at each other, but Mojo Jojo quickly overpowers him as Zim's mech was running out of enegry. "Computer! What's going on?!" asked Zim. "Your mech's power is decreasing by 20% and dropping fast from every hit you take." explained Zim's computer. "Then I have no choice, I have to self destruct this thing before I get destroyed" said Zim as he then presses the self destruct button and exits out the back of his mech. Mojo continues to beat on Zim's mech, unaware that he left it, as the self destruct counts down. Mojo then tears open Zim's mech and sees the device inside counting down from 5...4...3...2. "Uh oh." said Mojo Jojo....1..Boom! The Megadoomer explodes, along with Mojo's mech, sending Mojo flying into a different direction. Mojo Jojo lands on the ground, slightly injured as Zim walks up to him and starts to laugh at his misfortunate. With Zim distracted, Mojo pulls out another laser cannon and blasts Zim into a tree. Mojo then set his laser cannon to hyperdrive and aims it towards Zim, who was slowly getting off the ground. "Hey alien scum! Don't mess with Mojo Jojo!" shouted Mojo as he fire a large beam from his death ray. Zim was unable to dodge the beam as he was then desentegrated into ashes, killing him instantly. "Yes I won!" shouted Mojo Jojo as he then does a victory dance. Aftermath This DBX's Winner is Mojo Jojo! Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Villains only themed DBX fights Category:'Anti-Hero vs Anti-Hero' themed DBXs Category:Animal vs. Creature Themed DBX Fights Category:Alien vs Monster themed DBX Fights Category:Cartoon Network Vs Nickelodeon Category:Technology themed DBXs Category:Completed DBX FIghts Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights